Muhammad Avdol
|-|Avdol= |-|Magician's Red= Summary Muhammad Avdol is a major character in JoJo's Bizzare Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Introduced as an old Egyptian friend of Joseph Joestar, he aids Joseph in bringing out Jotaro Kujo's Stand and revealing the information that Dio Brando has returned. He joins the two of them on a journey to Egypt to defeat DIO. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. High 8-C, likely at least''' High 8-C with Magician's Red '''Name: Muhammad Avdol Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' (Part III: Stardust Crusaders)' Gender: Male Age: Late 20's Classification: Human, Fortune Teller, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Peak Human speed due to being a Stand user, His Stand, Magician's Red, can control fire and melt objects with ease. Attack Potency: Street level '''(Is a Stand User). '''Large Building level (Ranked B''' in Power; performed a feat of this level), likely at least Large Building level''' with Magician's Red (Fought against Star Platinum and Silver Chariot) Speed: Peak Human. Massively Hypersonic '''to Relativistic+''' (Ranked B''' in Speed), likely Massively FTL''' with Magician's Red (Kept up with and defeated Silver Chariot) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Unknown with Magician's Red Striking Strength: Class KJ. Class GJ, likely''' at least Large Building level''' with Magician's Red Durability: Street level. Small Building level to Large Building level '''(Ranked '''B in Durability), likely at least''' Large Building level''' with Magician's Red (Fought against Star Platinum and Silver Chariot) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. A few meters with Magician's Red. Standard Equipment: Magician's Red Intelligence: Great strategist. Can think on his feet quickly. Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Magician's Red will reflect back onto Avdol. There are some ways that Avdol's life detection ability can be trumped (such as with Vanilla Ice). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magician's Red:' Magician's Red is a humanoid Stand with the body of a red bird. It is capable of using melee attacks, but its more preferred to use its ability or its ability mixed with melee attacks. Since its body is composed of flames, any fire attacks put onto Magician's Red will have no effect. **'Flame Manipulation:' Magician's Red's main ability is pyrokinesis. It can project flames that are visible only to Stand users, but have the strength to produce this much force. It can evaporate metal and incinerate objects in mid-air. There is no limit to the shape or form of the flames Avdol produces. **'Crossfire Hurricane:' Magician's Red's signature attack. It fires a set of flames in the shape of an ankh. ***'Crossfire Hurricane Special:' An advanced form of the Crossfire Hurricane, it is made to cover a wider radius and fire more ankh-shaped flames. **'Red Bind:' Magician's Red uses its flexible flames to wrap an opponent around with a stream of fire. Once trapped, Avdol can trap them on top of surfaces and burn the oxygen around the opponent, essentially suffocating them and leaving them helpless. **'Life Detection:' The flames of Magician's Red produce a psyhic energy that is capable of detecting nearby lifeforms. It forewarns Avdol of an incoming opponent or reveals one in hiding. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Fire Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 8